1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug for a watertight connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-203636 and FIG. 6 herein relate to a plug for a water tight connector. With reference to FIG. 6, a known rubber plug 9 is substantially cylindrical and a wire insertion hole 1 penetrates the rubber plug 9 along a longitudinal center. The plug 9 has a trunk 2, lips 3 and a fixing portion 4 arranged longitudinally in this order from the rear end to the front end. An insulation barrel (not shown) is crimped into connection with the fixing portion 4. Thus, the fixing portion 4 may be warped out at a portion before the crimped part. The terminal fitting (not shown) secured to the rubber plug 9 then is inserted into a cavity (not shown) of a connector housing. As a result, the warped portion may catch the inner wall of the cavity and may be turned up. To avoid this problem, the rubber plug 9 has a tapered small-diameter portion 5 before the crimped part. The small-diameter portion 5 will warp less and is less likely to catch the inner wall of the cavity.
The rubber plugs 9 are thrown into a bowl (not shown) of a parts feeder before wires are inserted into the wire insertion holes 1, and are conveyed in alignment in a specified direction by vibrating the bowl. However, the leading ends of the rubber plugs 9 are tapered. Thus, the leading end of the one rubber plug 9 may enter the wire insertion hole 1 of another rubber plug, and two rubber plugs 9 may be coupled together as shown in FIG. 6. This may hinder the conveyance in a proper alignment in the parts feeder.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve the operability of the resilient plugs in use.